It'll Never Be Over
by ForeverV
Summary: Loliver. Lilly's getting married, and it's not to Oliver. Will he do anything to stop it? Two-Shot. LillyxOliver
1. Part One

So this is my two-shot. I know I promised a one-shot and another story. But those are on pause, because I kinda lost motivation. I wanna write sad stories and I just can't do that to Nilly. If you guys want a sad Nilly, i'll probably do it. But no promises. Okay onto this story! This is a ... LOLLIE. I have a poll on my profile and the winning ship right now is Lollie. So I got a burst of inspiration and TA-DA! This two-shot happened. Just read if you have any ideas or critisicm, i'll be happy to take it [: Okay this is too long. So read!

Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, me and Rachel would share Mitchel Musso. Selena Gomez would have a bigger role and so would Emily Osment and Miley Cyrus would have a terrible accident ... OH AND I WOULD HAVE THE BEST ROLE ON THE SHOW... So no, I don't own HM.

* * *

The invitation came in the mail on March twenty second. She was getting married to some billionaire from Beverly Hills. She met him in college if my memory serves me right. His name is Maxwell Covington. She was going to marry a Covington. And I couldn't do anything to stop it.

We had barely kept in touch over the past few years. I went to school in South Dakota and she went to Los Angeles and met Maxwell. Sure I had girlfriends, dozens. But none of them lasted or meant anything to me. The only one I thought would make it was Melody. She was a beauty, long flowing blond hair and blue eyes, exactly like Lilly's, **exactly**. That was why I broke up with her. She was just a temporary replacement for Lilly. And that's when I realized it would never work.

I searched all of Los Angeles for her. She had disappeared after her graduation from college. So I went home, and found the invitation.

She was only 24, why would she throw away her life like that? Why would she give herself away to a man before she could even get car insurance? Why would she let herself be unhappy with a man she probably didn't love? Why would she just let go of her high school sweetheart? She promised she wouldn't, but she would. On March twenty second. She would give up on her first love and move on to someone she would never love.

I remembered looking at her number on the invitation. I called, multiple times. She answered once. And I remembered the whole conversation.

"Hello?" she answered, with formality.

"_Lilly…"_

"_Yes, who is this?"_

"_Lils I can't believe you don't remember you're best friend"_ I said using her nickname

After a pause I heard _"Oliver …"_

"_How's life treating you?"_

"_Ollie …"_ I think by then her eyes would've been welled up with tears

"_Lils…"_

"_Are you coming to the wedding?"_ my throat was caught up and my heart got heavy. She wanted to know if I was going to her union with another man.

"_Will it make you happy?"_

"_Yes, it would."_

"_Then I'll be there." _And I said it, without regrets. If it made her happy, then that's all I wanted.

"_Thank you Ollie."_ And I heard a click and a dial tone.

She hung up on me.

And that was the end.

Two weeks later. I was in some starbucks in L.A. I was visiting my sister Andrea. And I saw her walk in, she was wearing huge sunglasses and a pretty yellow sundress. She seemed like a different person. But she was still Lilly to me.

She saw me, and smiled. She was shocked but she still smiled. And she walked out. I could tell she felt awkward and nervous. But what was done, was done. And I couldn't change it.

Another three weeks later I ran into her while I was visiting Malibu. I was driving down to my house when I saw her sitting on her porch in her mother's house. I drove up and asked …

"_Do you want a ride?"_

"_I have no where to go" _she said with a weary smile

"_It's okay because … neither do I."_

She laughed and got in the car. We talked for hours. We drove around all of Malibu , just remembering things. It was nice, but strange. We weren't supposed to be doing this as friends. We were supposed to be so much more. But no, Maxwell will be doing this with her. Not me.

"Do you love him?" I asked knowing she would probably hate me after this

"What do you mean?" her face was a mix of shock and nervousness.

"Do you love him, like you think you do? Like everyone else thinks you do. Do you love him?"

"Yes, I love him"

"Then why are you here with me, in Malibu? When you're wedding is in two days."

"I … uhm … I missed it here."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

Awkward silence filled the air around us.

"Do you ever think about … us?"

"Every day." She responded me with a simple answer that made my heart jump

"Well what ... uh... happened?"

"College happened, we drifted and I met Maxwell. End of story." She kind of spat that, making me feel sick

"I still love you Lils." I said basically putting my heart on the table

"No." she whispered

"What?"

"No, you can't do this to me Oliver. Not now."

"What do you mean Lilly?"

"Oliver, you stopped answering phone calls, emails, even letters. Oliver you can't just come back and tell me you love me and expect me to cancel my wedding and run away with you." she said with tears in her eyes

"Lilly, you don't love him. I can tell. You're eyes don't have that special spark when you say his name or even talk about him. You don't have that glow, and you're weddings in two days and it's like it's not even happening."

"Maybe, this wasn't my first choice of a husband. Maybe I expected you to be my husband. Maybe I'm making a huge mistake. Those are all just maybe's. Oliver I can't wait for you anymore. I've waited years for you. I didn't accept Maxwell's proposal until weeks later, because I wanted to make sure you weren't coming back. I didn't want to say yes to him. I wanted to marry you. And I love him, but I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with you, but it's over now Oliver. And nothing can change that"

Her speech caught me off guard. I didn't expect her to tell me she still loved me. I didn't expect anything from her. But I got an 'I love you' and a goodbye. But I wasn't going to let her go that easily.

I kissed her. Not a light kiss or a peck, a full on make out session. I needed to show her that we could make it through anything. That no one could change what we felt, not even Maxwell.

"_It'll never be over_ Lilly, we will **never** be over."

* * *

Eh, I might rewrite it. Should I? Reviews make me happy [:

lovex3

ForeverV


	2. Part Two

**eek, i'm scared. but ... it's finally here! wow exactly a month after i posted it. so sad ): i'm sorry this took forever but it wasn't what i wanted it to be. i guess it's okay now but idk .. i might rewrite it. i just wanted to get this out here for you and if you like it then ... cool (: okay so yeah review please!**

**Disclaimer: no i don't own anything and i have no energy to make up a witty remark or capatalize correctly.**

--

I woke up on the day of my wedding with guilt and anger. No, I didn't love him. No I didn't want to marry him. But I had to. I had to marry Maxwell Covington, because it was what my brain told me to do. And my heart was too busy loving Oliver to care.

I got up, everyone around me rushing to get everything to the church on time. My mother was yelling at the service people to get things done. And I just laid there, wanting everyone to go away, wanting to be with Oliver.

Everything seemed to go back to him.

I rolled over on my bed and rubbed my eyes.

"Honey, it's your big day!" my mother squealed.

I half smiled but inside I was ready to cry. I thought about the times I had spent with Maxwell, and it brought no happiness. Because the whole time I was with Maxwell, all I could think about was Oliver. I couldn't marry this guy, I just couldn't.

I ran out of the huge mansion Maxwell was having us stay at. I went out in a white cami and pink sweatpants and sat in the middle of the huge garden. The flowers around me had already blossomed since it was March.

I looked at the Lillie's growing. Oliver always said they were his favorite flowers. Because of me. _Oliver_. Thoughts came rushing back to my head from the last time I talked to him.

Two days ago. He said things that made me regret the choice I had made. I could've gone with him that night. He was ready; he had thought it all out. He wanted me, he loved me, and he needed me. But I left, thinking it was the wrong thing to do. Loving the man I wasn't going to marry. But now, as I sit here my head is spinning. Nothing makes sense anymore. I could either stay here and live well off and unhappy or go with Oliver and always take the risk of being in debt or whatever but still be the happiest woman alive. As I thought of all this I started to remember the conversation we had.

-_Flashback_-

"Come with me Lilly. You're not happy. I could make you happy!" he said with enthusiasm

"Look, Oliver this isn't about me! It's about doing what's right." I tried to reason with him.

"Nothing is right if we're not together Lilly." He held my hand, our finger intertwining.

"Oliver, I love you so much. But Maxwell … I said yes to him. He will be my husband, you had you're chance." I said with a hint of spite and sorrow.

"You know what Lilly? Go ahead, marry Maxwell. Live unhappily ever after. But what we had was special. You can't deny it. You might want to forget it, but you can't. So stop trying to cover up you're feelings, because everyone knows. You're Lilly and I'm Oliver. We're meant to be, since we were three. Don't try to change destiny Lilly, because it just won't happen. So I'll see you soon." He said making my insides boil. I knew he was right. I knew it, but I didn't want to admit it.

-_Flashback_-

I smiled while a tear fell down my face. Oliver always knew what to say. And now I knew that I couldn't change destiny. No matter how hard I wanted to, he would always be my one and only.

I ran towards my room. I had to call the wedding off; I couldn't do this to Maxwell. I went towards the study, he would probably be there doing some business thing.

I walked in and saw Maxwell. He looked so happy that it was finally our wedding day. It crushed me. We talked. He was angry, but he always knew he would only be second best. I left on semi good terms with him.

As I walked out of the house everyone was running after me. My mother understood me; she knew it was always Oliver. Lauren, my sister, was crying. She wanted to be rich. And my father stood proud, he always liked Oliver much more than Maxwell. But all the maids and cooks and Miley were frantically screaming. They were so obsessed with the wedding that they didn't care what I felt.

It didn't bother me. I left the house got into my car. I drove for about an hour until I reached Malibu. I got in front of 6 Hamilton Street, Oliver's house. I smiled to myself. It was now time, time to finally be happy.

I walked out and suddenly felt self conscious. I was wearing sweatpants and a simple cami. I couldn't do it. I paced back and forth. Then I heard the door open. Oliver was standing there with a confused look on his face. I bet he was thinking "_Why is she standing in front of my house on her wedding day?_"

I finally took a deep breath and stepped towards him. I smiled and tears formed in my eyes. This was it.

"I love you." I said it was a simple statement of the truth. But it meant so much.

He looked confused but he finally understood.

He ran up to me and grabbed my waist before twirling me around in the air. I felt my forehead reach his as he pulled me down. I looked into his eyes and I knew this was what it felt like to be happy.

"Why did you leave him?" he asked wanting an explanation to my unexpected arrival.

"I knew he would always be my number two, he knew it too. But I couldn't marry him, not when you were still in my heart." I said truthfully, I could see a small smile creep up on his face.

"So the wedding off and me and you could have that cheesy happily ever after?"

"That's what I had in mind" I smiled

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way." And he finally kissed me.

The kiss lasted about forever and a day. And it was even more passionate than the one before. I knew he loved me, and he definitely showed it.

"So, it'll never be over right?" I asked just making sure.

"Never ever. We'll always be Lilly and Oliver. Meant to be, since we were three." He said with that lopsided grin that made me melt.

We were perfect for each other, we would never end.

We would **never** be over.

_It'll never be over_.

--

**si or no? please feedback is needed, once again i might rewrite. who knows? : review porfavor!**

**lovex3**

**ForeverV**


End file.
